<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoing Light Lemon by SeerKing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525253">Echoing Light Lemon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing'>SeerKing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekirei (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerKing/pseuds/SeerKing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The long-awaited lemon to chapter 22 of Sekirei: Ashikabi of Thunder and Lightning from my FF account. I SAID it would be up by the next Wednesday at the latest, but did anyone bother to look at the AN on the chapter? Nope. Let it be known that good things come to those who wait!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sahashi Minato/Hibiki/Hikari, Sahashi Minato/Raiden Futago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Echoing Light Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span class="u">
    <b>Echoing Light Lemon</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Hikari moaned as Minato roughly grabbed her breasts, massaging them firmly as he dominated her mouth. </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>This</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> was what she had desired from him, what her body had cried out for since she had been Winged by him. To be claimed by him in her entirety...to be made into </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>his</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> woman...that was what she wished for.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As did her sister, who was looking on with barely concealed desperation. Hibiki still had enough presence of mind to acknowledge that her time would come, so she set about helping her sister by easing her Ashikabi's trousers off, revealing the tent in his boxers that was more than slightly impressive.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Gulping, the younger twin barely managed to stop herself from interrupting her sister's time with Minato, instead making to move back to leave them to it. She loved her older sister so much that she didn't mind her taking the place as the true First Sekirei.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hibiki blinked as her older sister's arm snapped out and grabbed one of her arms.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Mmmm....Master, don't forget my little sis here.” Hikari purred as she looked up at her Ashikabi hungrily. “She's been waiting for you as much as I have.”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Having said her piece, she unlocked her legs to allow Minato to move, and move he did, pulling Hibiki into a searing kiss that would have made him faint from shock before he'd met the Raiden Futago.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Naughty little sister, trying to be too considerate of me.” Hikari whispered into her younger twin's ear after she crawled around to hug her from behind. “We're together, forever. No trying to put me ahead of you.”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>N-Nee-san...” Hibiki whimpered as Minato moved his hands down to squeeze her ass and he kissed her neck as well, sending pulses of hot arousal straight to her womanhood, even as her sister started massaging her breasts teasingly.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Why are you two so adorable?” Minato asked softly as he looked at his two Sekirei. Really, what good deeds had he done in a past life to be lucky enough to Wing these girls?</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Minato-sama...!” the younger twin gasped as he nibbled her collarbone. “Nee-san...!”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Trapped between the two people she cared for most in the world, it wasn't long before Hibiki came, her panties becoming completely soaked with her arousal.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>I think it's time that you let my sister and I help you out, Minato-sama.” Hikari purred once Hibiki stopped trembling from her climax. The sisters gently pushed their master back onto the bed and eased off his boxers, revealing his manhood to them for the first time.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">He was a bit embarrassed; he didn't think he was that big, just slightly above average, but the way Hikari and Hibiki looked at it, you'd think he was as hung as a horse.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Oh my...” Hikari breathed. She could see how </span></span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>hard</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span> Minato was and the fact it was because of her and her sister made her even more aroused than before. Leaning in, she delicately licked the shaft, making it twitch and Minato himself gasp.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Emboldened by this, Hibiki copied her sister's actions and got a very similar reaction. Meeting her twin's eyes for a moment, she and Hikari then started giving their master an alternating double blowjob, making sure to share and alternate at all times. They had done a lot of 'research' on the subject of lovemaking and foreplay to ensure they could please their Ashikabi during their first time, so they knew to pay attention to the sensitive area underneath the glans.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Dear sweet kami...!” Minato gasped.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Smirking in triumph, Hikari moved up and then took his dick into her mouth, while Hibiki paid attention to his balls, sucking and kissing them before the two swapped positions.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">This continued for a few minutes until Minato, finally tipping over the edge, shuddered and came into Hikari's mouth The Sekirei's eyes widened and she gulped down her Ashikabi's cum greedily.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As she removed her mouth from his dick, she was pretty surprised to see he hadn't lost any of his erection since achieving climax. She'd heard about the male refractory period and had been prepared to wait a while before he became hard again, but he was still ready to go.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Minato-sama...you really want us that badly?” she asked with a sultry lilt to her voice, making the raven-haired boy flush.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>I think the answer to that is 'yes', nee-san.” Hibiki said as she removed her panties fully. “Shall we move on to the main event?”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>I think so, Hibiki.” Hikari nodded as she copied her sister's actions. Throwing the ruined panties to join her top, she waited as Hibiki lay down before swinging one leg over her sister's naked body and straddling her before looking back over her shoulder at a wide-eyed Minato. “Take us please, Minato-sama...”</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>
    <span>Swallowing heavily, Minato crawled over and took up position behind his Sekirei. A sudden burst of confidence at the sight of their weeping womanhoods, that were swollen and twitching in arousal for </span>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>him</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>, made the Ashikabi say, “Hmm...as it was Hikari-chan who got my fist load, I think the first to have her virginity taken should be Hibiki-chan.”</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Before either Sekirei could say anything in response, Minato placed the tip of his manhood into Hibiki's womanhood and slowly started to insert himself into her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Now, no Sekirei who was anything approaching active possessed a hymen, the virginal barrier breaking under the strenuous exercises and practice sessions that they went through. The only Sekirei who likely still had an intact hymen were the so-called 'brain types'; meaning Matsu and Kōchō alone. Still, even without that in the way, it still hurt a bit. Hikari watched in fascination as her twin's face flinched with pain as she was penetrated for the very first time in her life, the joy from her realisation that this was actually happening mixing with it.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Slowly, but steadily, Minato sheathed himself inside Hibiki. She was warm, wet and so tight. Were it not for the fact he had already cum once already, he was certain he would have lost it by this point. As it was, he was determined to make Hikari and Hibiki feel loved as he felt they deserved, so after hilting himself inside of Hibiki, he waited for her to grow accustomed to the unfamiliar sensation of being filled before he started to move.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <span>Ahn!</span>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <span>” Hibiki moaned as she felt him move within her. She had never been so happy in her entire life. She was finally, at long last, truly her Ashikabi's woman, after so many nights of being forced to quench her arousal in self-inflicted release and cold showers.</span>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>“<span>Sis...” Hikari looked down with wide eyes as she felt her younger twin shifting her hips beneath her to better accommodate Minato within her, matching his thrusts with her own. Hibiki had never looked more beautiful than right now to Hikari. Lightly kneading her sister's breasts, she swooped in and lightly kissed her mouth, then deepening the kiss once Hibiki moaned again.</span></span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The sight had Minato grow even harder. He had known that the concept of incest was only vaguely relevant to Sekirei due to their more robust genetics and the fact that most of them were female, but the sight of twin sisters making out as he had sex with one of them was more than enough to make him very aroused, so much so that he decided that Hikari deserved a reward for doing that.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Carefully, he withdrew from Hibiki, earning him a whine of loss from the girl, before he thrust himself inside of the oldest twin in one swift motion.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Ohhhh....!” Hikari moaned, her eyes rolling back for a moment at the sudden, but entirely welcomed, intrusion into her womanhood. She teared up as it happened, as her Master didn't favour one of them over the other. That had always been a fear for the twins, that their eventual Ashikabi would favour one of them over the other.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Both had known that Minato wouldn't do that, that hurting his Sekirei no matter what way it was, would be anathema to the boy, but fear was not a logical process. It had remained within them, until this moment.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Master...! Hibiki...!” she moaned aloud, even as her sister groped her breasts softly and with a warm smile on her face.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“We're here for you, we're here for me, we're here for him, nee-san.” Hibiki whispered happily. “Let's become one with our Ashikabi-sama.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The room was filled with gasps and breaths of feminine pleasure and grunts of masculine effort as Minato alternated his thrusts between the two women before him. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life and a part of him wished it to never end, even as another part knew it couldn't last. Having already cum once, he still couldn't last much longer before he let loose what he was certain would be his final load for the night.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">All around the house, nine sleeping Sekirei moaned and thrashed in their beds as pleasure from their Master and his First Sekirei echoed down their links to them, filling their minds with lust and desire, as well as quelling and soothing any jealousy and resentment they felt, no matter how small, at the new level of connection that Hikari and Hibiki had attained with their mutual Ashikabi.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Nigh simultaneously, nine Sekirei climaxed in their sleep.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Girls...I'm about to...!” Minato grunted as he pumped himself into Hibiki.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Cum, Master! Please!” the two Sekirei called in ecstatic unison. They had already peaked several times from all of his ministrations, but they desired for him to find completion within one of them as well. They may not be able to become pregnant for the moment, but they still wanted him to do it!</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">With a cry, Minato plunged himself deep into Hibiki's womanhood and came, his pleasure reaching the greatest height it had ever reached before. Hibiki's back arched as she came as well, Hikari following suit from the surge of arousal she felt from her Ashikabi and sister.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The threesome collapsed in a pile of bodies as their orgasm came to an end, smiles on all three of their faces.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“That was...” Hibiki whispered, on hand moving to stroke her abdomen, right about where her womb was located. Oh, how she wished she wasn't functionally sterile right at this moment.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Congrats, little sister.” Hikari said to her twin before looking at her tired Ashikabi. “Minato-sama, did we please you?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“If wasn't pleased by all of that, I'd be a cold fish.” Minato said after a moment spent getting his breathing under control. “If anything, I'm worried that I disappointed you two.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Minato-sama, we are both very happy.” Hibiki assured him as he withdrew from within her, still erect, much to his own surprise. “And it looks as if you are still desiring more. Quite fortunate for you, eh nee-san?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">A hungry look came over the older twin's face as she disentangled herself from her sister and crawled sensuously over to Minato, who couldn't tear his eyes from the almost feral beauty of his Sekirei.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Please, Minato-sama?” Hikari asked huskily, the sound of her voice making Minato's manhood throb almost painfully with desire.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Rather than answer her verbally, Minato leaned over and kissed her, drawing Hikari over to straddle his lap for a moment before sheathing himself within her, much to her vocal approval, even as Hibiki reached around to fondle and tease her sister's breasts.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The night was yet young, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>